Soaring High With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elliott has a special gift in mind for his girlfriend, Echo. :) Done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Soaring High With Love**

Things had been quiet at the Academy lately after the Portal Masters and Skylanders had kicked Kaos all the way back to his demolished lair, something Elliott was grateful for as he continued working on his secret project in one of the sheds nearby the Academy.

His girlfriend, Echo the water dragon, had confided in him that she would love to fly on her own someday without having to use the magical dragon wings. Granted, the magical dragon wings were good and worked for short distances, but they didn't allow a Skylander to fly very high or go very far. And Echo wanted to soar the skies like how her fellow dragons did. Spyro had told her that flying was amazing and when she had asked if she might one day be able to, he had gently pointed out that she would need wings, but if she did one day gain wings, she'd be able to soar all over Skylands.

Encouraged by his words, Echo began reading books about flying and researching on how to gain wings. Gill Grunt noticed this and asked her why she was so interested in learning how to fly. "You're one of the fastest swimmers on sea, Echo," he said.

"I know, Gill, but I want to learn how to fly," she said. "It looks like so much fun and Spyro tells me about all the amazing things he sees while he's flying. Every dragon in Skylands can fly."

"Well, not all," he said gently. "Zap doesn't have wings and neither does Camo."

"That's true," the water dragon said with a nod. "But I really want to soar in the skies and maybe have Elliott join me."

Gill Grunt smiled as he realized something. "You want to take your boyfriend flying," he said.

Echo blushed and looked worriedly at the Gillman. "Please don't tell him," she begged.

He held up his hands. "Not my place to do so," he said, to which she sighed in relief. "But...I'm not sure how you can gain wings, Echo. A potion only works for a short time as do the magical dragon wings."

"Right," she said. "And I want to be able to fly whenever I'd like and go far."

Gill Grunt fell into thought. "Maybe Master Eon knows of a way," he suggested.

The water dragon smiled at him gratefully. "I'll go ask," she said before nuzzling her friend's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Thanks, Gill."

"Anytime," he said before seeing his girlfriend nearby and he went up to her, giving her a kiss as Echo headed off to find Master Eon.

"You wish to gain wings?" The guardian of Skylands asked.

"Yes," she said. "But not just gain them. I want to earn them too."

Master Eon nodded. "I have never heard of a wingless dragon gaining wings before, but anything can happen," he said gently.

Echo looked at him hopefully. "Is there a way I can prove myself and earn my wings?" She asked.

He closed his eyes before opening them and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Echo, but there is nothing in the archives about how to do that."

She felt disappointed, but then drew herself up. "There must be a way," she said. "Maybe one of the Senseis know?"

"It's worth a try," Master Eon said gently.

* * *

Echo sought out each of the senseis, but none of them could give her an answer. "I've seen a lot of things, but that is one I haven't seen," Ambush said gently.

Ro-Bow nodded. "It would be something to see you gain your wings, Echo," he said.

Air Strike tugged thoughtfully at his mustache, looking up at Birdie, who looked back at him. "Maybe a quest?" He suggested.

Echo sadly shook her head. "I looked," she said. "There's no quest to gain wings."

Hood Sickle perked up as he recalled something. "You know, I do remember a story from when I was younger, before I became a villain," he said, making them look at him. "It was said that a wingless dragon could gain wings, but only if the wings were either gained in a selfless act or in an act that surpassed anything else."

"An act that surpasses anything else?" King Pen asked.

"Yes," Hood Sickle said. "The second part is supposed to be a riddle and apparently, it has never been solved."

The water dragon felt hope fill her. "But it's a start," she said. "And something I can at least work with. The books are great, but didn't have anything about gaining wings."

They nodded. "Good luck, Echo," Barbella said.

"Thanks."

Heading back to the Academy, Echo began to wonder where Elliott was and asked a few Mabu that were passing by. "Oh, he's in one of the sheds near the Academy," one said. "He's been in there for a while now."

"Thank you," she said, going up to the sheds, seeing her boyfriend come out a moment later. "Elliott!"

Hearing his name called out joyfully, the Water/Dark Portal Master smiled as the water dragon bounded over to him, glomping him to the ground. He grunted in surprise before feeling her kiss him. "I was looking for you," she said.

"Well, you found me," he said with a chuckle as he got up.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked.

"Oh, just working on a project," he said. "It's just about finished."

"What is it?" Echo asked curiously.

Elliott smiled. "I can't say yet," he said. "But you'll know soon enough. By the way, isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Good," he said. "Because I've got something in mind for you tomorrow."

Knowing him, he wouldn't tell her, but she smiled all the same. "As long as I get to spend it with you," she said. "The whole day."

"As you wish," he said with a loving smile.

* * *

_The next day..._

Elliott was pleased with the finished product and carefully wrapped it up. "She's going to love these," he said to himself.

He headed out of the shed and to the Water Realm where Echo's home was. The gate opened for him and he entered, looking around and spying Grave Clobber, Tidepool, and King Pen nearby. The Water Sharpshooter Sensei saw him and smiled. "Hey, Elliott," she said in greeting. "Looking for Echo?"

"Yeah," he said. "Have you seen her?"

"She's over there," Tidepool said, pointing to her left. "I think she's been waiting for you."

"Thanks," he said, jumping on the platforms and reaching the high rocks where Echo was waiting for him, an entire picnic and cake spread out before her on a picnic blanket. She smiled at him.

"Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack made this for us," she said.

Elliott smiled, to which she looked at him knowingly. "You asked them, didn't you?" She said to him.

"Well, I mentioned it was your birthday," he admitted.

Echo giggled and went up to him. "Oh, you," she said before smiling. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes, right after I give you a great big birthday kiss," Elliott said, setting aside the package he had brought with him and wrapping his arms around the water dragon, kissing her. She giggled and kissed him back before they sat down to the picnic.

"This is the best birthday ever, Elliott," Echo said. "Because I'm spending it with someone I love and care about."

He smiled at her. "And I'd do anything for you, my songstress," he said, reaching behind him and bringing out the wrapped package he had brought with him. "Happy birthday, Echo."

"Oh, Elliott," she said with a smile. "You're the best."

She opened the gift and gasped at seeing it was a pair of handmade wings. They were made of the strongest wood and stretchable material and they were the same color blue as her armor. "You...You made me a pair of wings?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said. "Because I know you've been wanting to fly."

Echo had tears in her eyes and she glomped him, kissing him again. "Thank you," she said softly.

Rachel, who had been watching nearby per Master Eon's request, smiled as she saw this and saw a magical glow surround Echo. Nodding, the Tech Portal Master used her telekinesis to gently pick up the handmade wings and place them on the water dragon's back. Feeling this, Echo gasped and looked to see she was surrounded by a pink glow and the wings were glowing a golden color. Elliott noticed too and was curious until they both saw the pink and gold colors mix with the gold color slowly fading and the pink becoming brighter until it faded and the water dragon gasped softly as she felt her new wings and gave a few test flaps.

To her delight and Elliott's happiness, the wings held and were now a part of the water dragon. "I have wings!" Echo yelled happily as she soared into the air and did a loop-de-loop before landing beside her boyfriend and looking at him. "What to go for a fly?"

"Sounds like fun," he said before looking concerned. "Are you sure you'll be able to support me?"

She nodded and he climbed on her back. "Okay, here we go!" She said, flapping her new wings and jumping into the air, laughing in glee as her new wings worked perfectly and Elliott smiled too.

The other Senseis smiled as they saw the two fly overhead and Hood Sickle nodded. "True love," he said. "It surpasses anything else."

"That it does," Ro-Bow said in agreement.

At the Academy, Rachel reported to Master Eon, who smiled when he heard the news. "Echo will now be a force to be reckoned with now that she can fly too," he said.

"Elliott really loves her," the Tech Portal Master said. "He made those wings for her out of love."

"Truly a great and thoughtful gift," the guardian said with a nod.

Elliott and Echo continued soaring through the skies before they made it to Know-It-All Island and the water dragon landed lightly, letting her boyfriend dismount before she giggled. "I love my new wings, Elliott!" She said happily.

A Stonehead that was nearby woke up and smiled. "Gifts given on a special day are good, making a heart soar like a dove, but the greatest gift of all, is one both made and given out of love," it said, giving them some gold coins before going back to sleep.

"Love," Echo said. "That's the answer to the riddle Hood Sickle mentioned! I could only gain my wings either by an act of selflessness or by an act that surprasses all. _Love_ surpasses all things!"

"That it does," Elliott said with a smile. "And I'm glad to see your new wings work very well."

"Of course, because they were made with love by my amazing, thoughtful, and loving boyfriend," the water dragon said with a smile. "Thank you, my handsome warrior."

"You're welcome, my songstress," he said with a smile before they both kissed, their hearts soaring high with love.

* * *

**Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
